New Moon
Plot On their 18th birthday, Bella and George Swan wake up from a dream in which they see themselves as an old woman and man respectvely. They express their distaste about growing older than Bella's boyfriend Edward Cullen and George's best friend Eva Cullen, vampires who stopped aging physically at 17. Despite their lack of enthusiasm, Edward and Eva's adoptive family throw Bella and George a birthday party. There, while George and Eva dance, they kiss each other. Then, they decide to be together as a couple but while unwrapping a gift, Bella gets a paper cut. Edward's brother, Jasper, becomes overwhelmed by the scent of Bella's blood and attempts to kill her. Realizing the danger that he and his family pose to Bella and George, Edward and Eva end their relationship, and the Cullens leave Forks, Washington. Edward's and Eva's departure leaves Bella and George heartbroken and depressed for months; however, when their father, Charlie, finally decides to send them to live with their mother in Florida, Bella and George refuse and agree to spend more time with their friends. After seeing a movie with Jessica and Eric, Bella and George see a group of men on motorcycles. This reminds them of when Edward and Eva previously rescued them from an assault, and they see their image warning them to stay away. Bella and George discover that any thrill-seeking activities they engage in evoke Edward's and Eva's preserved image. They are also comforted by Jacob Black, a cheerful companion who helps to ease their pain over losing Edward and Eva. When Jacob suddenly begins avoiding them, Bella and George discover that he, and others of his tribe, are descended from a long line of werewolves, and Jacob has just undergone his first transformation. Bella and George also learn that the werewolves are an age-old enemy of vampires. Jacob's pack members are on constant alert for Victoria, a vampire seeking to avenge the death of her mate, James, who was killed by Edward and Eva after James kidnapped and tried to kill Bella. With Jacob busy coming to terms with his shape-shifting nature, Bella and George again finds themselves alone, and they return to seeking thrill-inducing activities. Through a series of miscommunications, Edward and Eva believe Bella and George have killed themselves by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. Distraught over their apparent suicide, Edward and Eva travel to Italy and attempt to provoke the Volturi (a powerful coven who act as vampiric overlords) by exposing themselves as vampires to humans. Alice, Edward's and Eva's sister, George and Bella rush to Italy to save Edward and Eva, and arrive just in time to stop them. Edward and Eva explain that they always loved Bella and George and only left to protect them. However, the Volturi determine that Bella and George, two humans who knows that vampires exist, must either be killed or transformed into a vampire themselves. Alice stops them from killing them by sharing her premonition, in which Bella and George have been transformed, with Aro (Michael Sheen), a Volturi elder who is able to read thoughts through touch. Soon after, they return to Forks and Bella and George forgive Edward and Eva for leaving them. The Cullens vote in favor of Bella and George being transformed into a vampire, much to Edward, Eva and Rosalie's dismay. Later, Jacob reminds Edward and Eva of the treaty the Cullens made with the shape-shifting Quileute tribe: they will not attack each other, as long as the Cullens do not feed on any humans, a necessity for Bella and George's transformation. Edward tells Bella that he will change her into a vampire after she marries him. Meanwhile, George is with Eva and proposes her to marry him. Eva accepts and they decide to announce it at the Cullens. Everyone is very happy to hear about it and they let Rosalie to organize the wedding. Few days later, the couple gets married and they are really happy while they are on their honeymoon trip. There, the movie ends with George telling Eva that he is ready to live forever with her. Eva bites George's neck and the movie ends. Cast Main Cast *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen *George Delanivias as George Swan *Eva Vlachou as Eva Cullen *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black Recurring cast *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan *Gil Birmingham as Billy Black *Graham Greene as Harry Clearwater *Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley *Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara *Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call *Alex Meraz as Paul *Bronson Pelletier as Jared *Rachelle Lefevre as Victoria *Edi Gathegi as Laurent *Michael Sheen as Aro *Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius *Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus *Dakota Fanning as Jane *Cameron Bright as Alec *Charlie Bewley as Demetri *Daniel Cudmore as Felix *Noot Seear as Heidi *Justine Wachsberger as Gianna *Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley *Christiana Serratos as Angela Weber *Michael Welch as Mike Newton *Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie *Tinsel Korey as Emily Young *Christina Jastrzembska as Marie Higginbotham *Old McKellen as George Swan (the Grandpa)